Cuentos de Hadas segun Saint Seiya
by Eowynd
Summary: Hace algun tiempo una amiga, Lyra de Vega, decidio escribir parodias de cuentos con los personajes de Saint Seiya, otra amiga, llamada Daga, se sumo a la idea y luego yo escribi mis cuentos tambien. Aqui los tienen, por ahora son cuatro y hay yaoi en los
1. El Sirenito

+ web hosting, domain name, free web site, email address web hosting domain names photo sharing Dollar Car Rental - Official Site 

"El Sirenito"

Fanfic Yaoi de Saint Seiya

SorrentoXShun

Basado en el cuento original de: Hans Cristian Andersen.

By Geminis

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar llamado Atlantis (no, no el imperio perdido, por favor...) en el cual vivían un Dios y sus hijos...

Este Dios era Poseidon, Dios de todos los mares y oceéanos del mundo, tenia siete hijos y a todos los nombro shogunes marina (generales marina), les dio sus armaduras y les encargoó diversos sectores del mar (mientras el se iba a hacerle la corte a cierta diosa de cabello morado)

Pero de todos, su favorito era el maás joven, que se llamaba Sorrento y estaba a cargo del Pacifico Sur...

El joven Sorrento tenía el pelo levemente morado y los ojos de color rosado, ademas teniía la habilidad de tocar la flauta de manera tan hechizante que hasta las sirenas mas frias habían caído a sus pies, pero el no les hacia caso ante la molestia de su padre y las burlas de sus hermanos

-sera que algun dia encuentre a alguien? -solia pensar sentado entre unas rocas, tocando su flauta mientras las sirenas cantaban para el sin exito.

Pero un día mientras el joven shogun tocaba la flauta, un enorme barco aparecio en el horizonte, penso en no darle importancia, pero se dio cuenta que traía un emblema distinto al de los otros barcos que pasaban por la zona (que eran mayormente comerciales) asi que curioso se acerco a ver. Se trepo a uno de los remos y luego se sento en uno de los adornos del barco. Entonces empezo a escuchar lo que decian

-bueno y donde esta el festejado? -pregunto Seiya

-eso! porque si no comenzaremos la fiesta sin el -comento Shiryu y ante eso estuvo a punto de irse, pero cuando escucho

-aqui estoy Seiya -se giro y... la vista de aquel muchacho de piel blanca, hermosa sonrisa, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabellos largos lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-nunca pense que existieran seres tan bellos en la superficie -penso el sireno sintiendo su corazon salirse de su pecho- ¿Que es esto?

-por fin llegas, estábamos a punto de comenzar tu cumpleaños sin ti, Shun... -dijo Hyoga

-no hay mucho donde ir dentro de un barco, no crees? -opino Shun

-es cierto, ven para que apagues las velas -dijo Ikki

-de acuerdo, pero por que celebrar mi cumpleaños en el mar? -pregunto el peliverde

-para que pudiera verte -penso enamorado el shogun

-porque en el mar no existe ley de alcoholes... -explico Seiya

GOTAS DE SUDOR

-ya veo -apaga las velas-listo! ahora podemos comer pastel

-Sugoi! Yo primero! -grito Seiya

-qué pediste, Ototo?

-si se dice no se cump... -pero justo en ese instante un rayo cae sobre el barco haciéndolo pedazos mientras que se desataba una gran tormenta. Todos (incluido Sorrento) cayeron al agua, pero la mayoría se sujeto a los barriles vacíos de cerveza logrando salir a flote, pero Shun no aparecía, así que Sorrento comenzó a buscarlo bajo el agua hasta encontrarlo enredado en unas algas, así que lo saco y se lo llevo hasta la orilla (recordó que los de la superficie no pueden respirar bajo el agua) y se quedó con él toda la noche

**Al Otro Día**

Los rayos del sol despertaron muy abruptamente al sireno que no estaba acostumbrado, entonces recordó todo y se tranquilizo al verlo a su lado durmiendo.

-es tan hermoso hasta las sirenas lo envidiarían -pensaba acariciando su rostro, oliendo su cabello y besando sus labios

-medio inconsciente aún- qué paso? el...el barco...'niisan, hermanos...

-calmándolo-no te muevas, estas muy débil aún -dijo acunándolo en sus brazos, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho- descansa...

-quién eres? eres mí ángel guardián?

-nada me gustaría más, pero el único ángel aquí eres tú...

-entonces quien... -entonces Sorrento comenzó a recitar el poema que usaba para dormir a las sirenas mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Shun cansado como estaba cayó en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Sorrento...

-duerme bien, mí amor -se inclinó para besarlo, pero...

-Oyeron esa voz?

-tal vez sea Shun...

-pero él no canta así

-vamos a ver de una vez -así el pobre shogun tuvo que esconderse para ver como se llevaban a su amado lejos de él y su amor. Luego de eso entró al agua y regreso a su hogar

Salón del Trono

-DÓNDE ESTA SORRENTO! -gritaba furioso Poseidón por todos lados-¿CÓMO PUDO SALIR SIN QUE NADIE LO VIERA!

-pero padre sino os calmáis... -trato de decir Isaac

-QUE NO ME CALMO HASTA QUE LLEGUE SORRENTO! -en ese instante

-hola! Por qué todos traéis esas caras? -llegó Sorrento cantando muy alegre

-con cara de mártir- Sorrento! Dónde te habías metido hijo!

-agarrándolo y arrastrándolo por todo el salón- vamos padre! no os parece un día muy bello para estar molesto! Mira como brillan los corales! -entonces lo suelta y agarra a Kanon repitiendo lo mismo- estas conmigo Kanon? no es cierto que el mar es mas azul hoy? -dijo soltándolo para agarrar a Isaac y luego hacer lo mismo con sus otros hermanos (que no entendían nada) y luego salió hacia su cuarto aún cantando y bailando

-Y ahora? qué le pasa a este? -pregunto Isaac

-me atrevo a decir...que esta enamorado! -comento Kanon

Todos: enamorado?

**Cuarto de Sorrento**

Sorrento se encontraba componiendo canciones y poemas cuando Kanon entró a verlo

-Sorrento, hermano te sientes bien?

-OH Kanon! si tu supieras...soy tan feliz...

-pues vengo a que me cuentes, qué tienes?

-alguna vez has sentido como un corrientazo eléctrico recorre tú cuerpo?

-recordando- bueno hubo una vez en que de niño trate de agarrar una anguila eléctrica por la cola y bueno...

-no hombre, eso no, yo digo cuando te enamoras y esa sensación te recorre entero

-realmente suenas enamorado, de quién se trata?

-prometes no contarlo?

-claro

-todo comenzó cuando subí a la superficie anoche como siempre y entonces...

-pero anoche hubo tormenta

-lo sé y así fue como nos conocimos, le rescate de ahogarse cuando se hundió el barco en el que iba

-y qué vas a hacer?

-regresar, pero no sé como hacerlo, papá esta tan molesto

-y por qué no vas con la bruja?

-la hechicera del mar?

-dándole un golpe- no tonto! nuestra madrastra, ella también tiene jurisdicción sobre los permisos a la superficie

-a cuál te refieres? a la madre de Isaac? o a la de Krista?

-a la primera esposa, la madre de Dian (n.autora: Shogun del caballo marino)

-ella tiene jurisdicción sobre eso?

-claro, si le haces la pelota lo suficiente te otorgara un permiso

-tú lo crees? por ser hijo de otra esposa a lo mejor..

-nah! hombre, tú crees que cuando se entere de como lo va a hacer rabiar se niege?

-gotas de sudor- supongo que no

**Cueva de la bru...Perdón, Casa de la Ex**

-y esa es la situación, podría ayudarme?

-entiendo, quieres subir para verla de nuevo eso es algo...

-verlo, es un hombre, se llama Shun y es un príncipe

--sonriendo- y tú padre lo sabe?

-si lo supiera creo que ahora sería espuma de mar

--poco frustrada- nada puede ser perfecto... Te daré lo que me pides, pero no será gratis, necesito algo a cambio

-qué es lo que queréis?

-tú voz, eso es lo que quiero

-pero sin mí voz...

-exacto, como sireno te bastaría una canción para atraerlo porque ese es nuestro poder sobre ellos, pero no es un sentimiento real, aunque tú lo ames, él te dejara de amar tarde o temprano pero sí lo conquistas por ti mismo, eso si es real y duradero

-entiendo, entonces estoy seguro que lo conquistare ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-todo el que quieras, pero si se llega a casar con alguien de allá arriba, tú perderás tú voz y tú belleza para siempre, quedando convertido en uno de los espíritus que hunden barcos y arrastran a la muerte a sus pasajeros ¿aún así aceptas?

-lo hago! Estoy seguro que aunque no tenga mí voz de sireno, mí amor será suficiente para hacerle entender

-muy bien, ya entendí, ahora firma este contrato -dice pasándole como 500 papeles- en cada hoja y luego me lo regresas

3 horas después

-A...aquí...es...esta -dice entregándolo exhausto todo firmado- maldito protocolo

-muy bien entonces yo te ordeno que salgas a la superficie -dice dándole un timbrazo final al contrato

**En el Palacio. Horas después**

Nuestro sireno se encuentra en una cama vestido con ropas muy similares a las de los de la superficie. Entonces intenta levantarse, pero una mano lo detiene obligándolo a recostarse

-no te muevas, estas muy débil aún

-esa voz? acaso...? -piensa y entonces se voltea a ver- es él! es él! que felicidad!

-cómo te sientes?

-estando a tú lado soy feliz -intento decir abriendo la boca, pero entonces recordó que no podía hablar

-qué pasa? no puedes hablar?

--asintiendo con la cabeza- maldita bruja!

-que lastima! -murmura-entonces me equivoque -dice colocando ojos tristes

-no! no te equivocaste! soy yo! soy yo amor! mírame bien -pensaba levantando su rostro con una mano y con la otra secaba sus lagrimas

-quieres consolarme? -dijo sonriendo- muchas gracias...

-Dios! que hermosa sonrisa!

-tú nombre es Sorrento cierto? -Sorrento parpadea muy sorprendido

-lo supimos por una notita que hay en esta flauta -señaló sobre la mesita de noche la flauta traversa del shogun

-es cierto, mí padre le puso mí nombre cuando me la regaló -entonces asintió

-muy bien Sorrento, yo soy Shun, mucho gusto en conocerte -dice dándole la mano

Bueno para ahorrar tiempo, pasaron muchos meses en los cuales Sorrento hizo muchos intentos, directos e indirectos, para darle a entender que era el quien lo había rescatado, pero sin mucho éxito, sin embargo había logrado que el príncipe Shun pasara con él mucho tiempo llegando a considerarlo su amigo más íntimo, lo cual era un gran logro, pero no suficiente para cumplir el pacto.

-ya no se me ocurre nada más que puedo hacer? -pensaba mirando el mar

-una moneda por tus pensamientos -dijo a su espalda con lo que Sorrento sonrió para Shun y éste lo hizo de vuelta- he visto que te gusta mucho el mar, a pesar de que casi te ahogas

-pero más te amo a ti -asiente, luego apunta al mar y después a su corazón

-el mar? tú pecho? no, no es eso Ah! tú corazón, así que el mar esta en tú corazón. A mí también me gusta el mar, es tan grande y calmado, pero también muy salvaje...

-tiene espíritu de sireno -entonces se acerca de a poco hacia él con la intención de besarlo, pero Seiya aparece gritando

-Shun nuestro padre te llama

-ya voy! -a Sorrento- ven, vamos..

-asintiendo- RAYOS!

**Salon del Trono**

-PERO PADRE!

- PERO PADRE, NADA! el compromiso esta hecho hace tiempo y tú vas a cumplirlo!

- NO PIENSO CASARME CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO CONOZCO!

- ESO SE ARREGLA, POR QUE ESTA NOCHE VIENE A VERTE!

- QUE COSA! NUNCA! NO ME VOY CASAR! -salió dando un portazo, hacia su habitación donde poco después Sorrento lo alcanzó

**Habitación de Shun**

-es muy injusto! -lloraba sobre su cama acompañado de Sorrento- debería casarme con alguien que yo amara y que me amara, no es así? -entonces Sorrento lo abrazó y empezó a acariciar su pelo justo como lo hizo en la playa haciendo a Shun recordar

-es justo como en la playa, acaso... acaso será Sorrento, pero y su voz?

-Dios! Porque no te das cuenta?

-Sorrento...yo...quisiera -decía acercando su rostro al de él -tú...- estaban a escasos milímetros cuando se escuchó que llaman a la puerta

-Principe Shun! Su prometida ha llegado a verlo!

-reaccionando- Eh! Dios! qué estaba haciendo? en seguida salgo! -mira a Sorrento- yo...yo debo irme, nos veremos más tarde

-MIERDAAAA! -Sorrento no podía creerlo, había estado tan cerca. Poco después también bajo al salón

**C****erca de La Orilla**

Sorrento se encuentra sentado en la arena llorando su desgracia. Hacía unos minutos ambos reyes habían fijado la boda para tres días más aún en contra de la voluntad de los príncipes. De pronto aparece Kanon con algo en sus manos

-Kanon! -Sorrento se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano mayor para seguir llorando

-Sorrento, escúchame bien. Mata al príncipe! sólo así se anulara el contrato -dijo dándole una daga con la cual debía hacerlo- y no me salgas con que no puedes! quieres morir? no voy a dejarte! Por favor hazlo... te vendre a buscar cuando lo hayas hecho -dijo retirándose al mar dejando a Sorrento preocupado y triste

**Noche Anterior al Matrimonio- En el Mar**

Sorrento había entrado en el camarote del príncipe con la daga en la mano, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo como dañar a ese ángel durmiente. Así que salió a mirar el mar, su antiguo hogar y futura tumba. Entonces algo extraño paso. Todo el mar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente haciendo que todos salieran a la cubierta

-Sorrento! Sorrento! -sonó la voz de Kanon mientras subía al barco con un frasco- Debemos apurarnos! Toma bebe esto!

-Kanon! qué demonios pasa? mí...mí voz? sí! es mí voz! gracias hermano!

-qué sucede, Sorrento? -preguntó vocalizando los pensamientos de todos

-Shun...yo...

-pasa que nuestro padre se ha enterado de todo y esta furioso! toma todo lo que sea tuyo y vámonos! puede que aún tengas una oportunidad!

-Kanon! no quiero irme! no ahora!

-pretendes convertirte en espíritu? y todo por ese principito! jamás debí ayudarte!

-SORRENTO! CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TRAICIONARME! -sonó la voz de Poseidón por todo el lugar como un trueno

-Sorrento, qué pasa aquí? -pregunto Shun

-lindo, pero idiota en pocas palabras Sorrento y yo somos shogunes marina y nuestro padre es Poseidón. Cuando supo de la verdadera razón por la que Sorrento salió a la superficie se enfureció y ahora viene por ti para convertirte en espuma de mar -explico rápidamente Kanon

-espera! tú no puedes llevarte a Sorrento -dijo acercándose decidido hacia ambos- no voy a dejarte!

-Shun no! si me quedo los pondré a todos en peligro! vámonos Kanon! -dijo dándose vuelta para irse, pero Shun lo detuvo de un brazo y lo hizo que lo mirara

-Déjame ir!

-No! tú te quedas! si te vas no te volveré a ver ¡no lo quiero! quédate conmigo...amor

-Shun, claro que me quedaré contigo, cómo podría negarme -entonces mientras ambos se besan Poseidón aparece detrás de ellos (en el mar) y horrorizado empieza a gritar

-SORRENTO¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESHONRAR TÚ SANGRE DE ESTA MANERA! -mira a shun con odio- TÚ! TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA! TÚ FUISTE QUIEN CORROMPIÓ A MÍ HIJO! -dijo apuntándolo con su tridente

-colocándose entre Shun y el tridente- PADRE! no sabes lo que dices! él no tiene la culpa!

-amenazando- hazte a un lado Sorrento! voy a acabarlo para liberarte de su control

-entonces tendrás que matarme a mí primero!

-Sorrento...acaso tú...lo amas?

-desde aquel día en que lo saque del mar cuando se ahogaba! irónicamente el sireno fue conquistado por el humano y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño

-Sorrento, entonces si fuiste tú, tú me salvaste esa noche

-muy bien que así sea -apunta con su tridente a Sorrento- desde hoy te niego como mí hijo, te condeno a vivir con el humano al que has elegido, nunca más podrás volver al mar y sus infinitos dominios

-con lagrimas en los ojos- entonces que así sea Padre

-adelantándose a Sorrento- pero Sorrento ama al mar más que a nada en el mundo, no puede hacerle eso

-lanzándolo lejos furioso-eso debió haberlo pensado antes! -grito Poseidon a las palabras de Shun

-Pero Padre por favor entiende... -trato de hacerlo razonar Kanon

-furioso lo golpea también- Y TÚ PEQUEÑO TRAIDOR! TE ARTEVISTE A AYUDARLO, A OCULTARMELO TODO ESTE TIEMPO...YO TE CONDENO AL EXILIO, VIVIRAS JUNTO A TÚ HERMANO HASTA QUE YO TE CONSIDERE DIGNO DE REGRESAR -luego de eso se va y el mar regresa a la calma

-ayudando a Shun- lo siento mucho, no quería que te hiciera daño

-llorando- no, soy yo quien lo siente. Por mí culpa has perdido a tú tesoro más valioso

-secando sus lagrimas- claro que no, mí tesoro más valioso eres tú...nada más me importa -entonces mientras se besan

-pensando con una mano en su abdomen (donde recibió el golpe)- genial! y ahora yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos de Sorrento!-entonces los mira- pero hay que admitir que se les ve muy feliz -eran los pensamientos de Kanon

Después de eso Kanon se casó con la princesa (que se llamaba Junet) y Sorrento y Shun vivieron muy felices

OWARI (FIN)

© Lilian "GEMINIS" Bascuñan


	2. El Bello y la Bestia

**Saint Seiya**

**El Bello y la Bestia **

**ShunxJulian**

**Habiase una vez un hombre que tenia 5 hijos muy guapos, pero flojos, a excepcion del menor de todos quien era el que se encargaba de las labores del hogar mientras su padre, un comerciante naval, iba a tierras lejanas por telas, joyas y otros objetos exocticos para venderlos en la ciudad... **

**Un dia el comerciante tuvo que salir a resolver unos problemas con unos cargamentos que no habian llegado y que lo tenian preocupado **

**-Hijos mios -comenzo el hombre- tengo que ausentarme por unos dias, espero volver pronto con buenas noticias, pero queria saber antes de irme, si no quieren que les traiga algo del viaje? **

**Entonces todos empezaron a pedir diversos objetos y ropas valiosas hasta que el mas pequeño dijo **

**-yo solo quiero unas flores para cultivar en mí jardín **

**Dicho esto sus hermanos mayores comenzaron a reirse de él y a llamarlo tonto. Luego de eso el hombre partio en un carruaje al puerto dejando a sus hijos. **

**Cuando hubo llegado a su destino descubrio que los barcos habian sido atrapados en una tormenta, pero que habian llegado a salvo, asi que tomo un barco de regreso a su hogar, pero una enorme ola lo hizo caer por la borda. **

**Al otro día se desperto en una cama muy grande y comoda con una bandeja con comida a su lado y una nota que parecia ser del dueño del lugar. **

**"Sed bienvenido forastero, podeís quedaros en esta mansión hasta que os recupereís por completo. Hasta entonces podeís pasearos por todos lados excepto el ala oeste de la mansion" **

**"Os agradesco amable anfitrion -luego de eso comio y bebio todo lo que habia en la bandeja y salio a caminar por la mansión, hasta que llego a un inmenso invernadero de rosas. Las habia de todos los colores incluso negras, entonces recordando a su hijo menor, decidio llevarle algunas de esas bellas rosas, pero justo cuando se disponía a cortar unas, una voz como trueno se escucho por todo el lugar. **

**-Como te atrevez! Acaso no fui lo suficientemente generoso contigo? no te di alojamiento? no te di de comer? -y mientras se oía esto una enorme bestia se dejo aparecer en el lugar asustando al hombre. **

**-Porque ibas a robarme? **

**-Oh señor no quise ofenderte o robarte nada tuyo, solo quería flores para alguien de igual de bello corazón **

**-que dices? Es alguien generoso para quien querias esa flor? **

**-Oh si señor, es para uno de mis hijos, el menor, él sólo me pidio unas flores para nuestro jardín **

**-entonces esto haremos, tu te iras con la flor para él, si no la acepta, tú regresaras a los calabozos de la mansion y en caso contrario él habra de venir hasta aca, esta claro? -finalizo la bestia con un rugido **

**Entonces el hombre con gran tristeza partio a su hogar. Cuando llego le paso la flor a su hijo menor y les conto todo lo sucedido y espero la respuesta **

**-mirando la flor-no eres una flor de ensueño eres un demonio de pesadilla que me obliga a apartarme de mi familia **

**Asi pues el joven se fue a vivir a la mansion de la bestia, donde fue acomodado en una lujosa habitacion, le dieron hermosas ropas y exquisitos manjares. Todos los días, al cenar con la bestia, esta le preguntaba "Te casarias conmigo?" a lo que él respondía "No lo haría" **

**luego de eso se iba a dormir solo y al otro día se repetía la misma escena. Hasta que un día Shun pregunto **

**-Hace cuanto tiempo que llegue aqui? **

**-porque me lo preguntas? **

**-es que siento como si las horas pasaran y no lo hicieran al mismo tiempo **

**-es algo que sucede en la mansion, aqui el tiempo pasa diferente, en nuestro tiempo llegaste hace un mes y en el tiempo de los demas hace un año **

**-UN AÑO! -pregunto asombrado-Cómo estaran mis hermanos y mí padre? **

**-quieres saberlo? ven por este lado-entonces la bestia lo condujo hasta un espejo colgado en la pared y con un movimiento de su mano pudieron ver el interior de la casa de Shun donde se preparaban para realizar la boda del hermano mayor. **

**-podemos oir lo que dicen? -con otro movimiento de la mano se comenzaron a escuchar las voces **

**-lo unico que lamento es que tu hermano no este con nosotros **

**-yo tambien padre, pero quien sabe lo que le haya hecho esa bestia **

**-lo sé -en ese instante el espejo dejo de mostrar la casa y mostro sus propios reflejos **

**-Cómo quisiera estar con ellos en estos momentos? **

**-eso es lo que quieres? sinceramente? **

**-si, eso es lo que quiero, quiero verlos y felicitar a mi hermano **

**-entonces toma esto -dijo pasandole una sortija de oro con un diamante solitario- tienes una semana para ir a verlos, al amanecer del octavo dia, giraras el anillo 7 veces en tu mano y entonces podras regresar a mí lado en la mansion, pero si no lo haces o decides no volver, la soledad y la tristeza me invadiran y morire... **

**-no te preocupes te doy mi palabra de que volvere **

**-entonces vete, puedes llevar contigo todo lo que quieras, yo estare esperando tú regreso **

**-muchas gracias -dijo despidiendose de la bestia. Al salir iba en un carruaje con cofres llenos de regalos para todos. Cuando llego a su antiguo hogar nadie podia creerlo, hubo esa noche una gran celebracion por su retorno y él entonces les dio todos sus regalos **

**-pero y la bestia horrible? **

**-él me dejo venir y él fue quien me dio todos estos obsequios para ustedes, a condición de que regresara **

**-pero no vas a hacerlo verdad? **

**-claro que si, he dado mí palabra y pienso cumplirla -luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir mientras que Hyoga le decia Seiya **

**-si Shun se queda esa bestia morira no es cierto? **

**-asi nos dijo **

**-pues si lo dejamos aqui mas tiempo cuando muera nos podremos adueñar de todos sus tesoros no lo crees? **

**-claro que si -pasaron los días y con ellos la boda, cuando llego la hora en que Shun arreglaba sus cosas para salir de regreso con la bestia cuando sus hermanos (Hyoga-Seiya) dijeron **

**-Shun, nos acompañas a una fiesta? **

**-nos vamos a divertir mucho **

**-no lo sé, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano y... **

**-solo un par de horas **

**-no te hara daño-después de mucho insistir lograron no solo convencerlo, sino que tambien lo emborracharon y le quitaron el anillo del dedo y cuando lo acostaron cerraron la puerta con llave, asi cuando Shun desperto bastante tarde se desespero cuando noto que no podía salir **

**-Dios mio que puedo hacer? -se pregunto llorando. En ese instante una extraña criatura aparecio de pronto en el cuarto asustandolo **

**quien eres? **

**-no hay tiempo, el amo esta muy grave, toma ponte esto -dijo regresandole el anillo que le habia quitado. Shun obedecio de inmediato y le dio las 7 vueltas al anillo. En pocos segundos habían regresado a la mansión y entonces vieron a la bestia tendido en una cama agonico con lo cual Shun corrio llorando y se coloco a su lado **

**-eres tú Shun? **

**-perdoname! por favor! tarde demasiado! lo siento! **

**-no te preocupes, ahora seras libre, ya no tendras que estar al lado de esta bestia horrible **

**-no digas eso! yo quiero estar contigo! **

**-aún con mí aspecto? **

**-eso no me importa porque tienes un gran corazón **

**-lo dices con sinceridad? **

**-claro que si...quiero quedarme y casarme contigo **

**En ese instante una luz cubrio a la bestia y a toda la tenebrosa mansion, encegueciendolo por unos minutos, cuando pudo ver ya no era una lugubre mansion sino un bello palacio, y ya no había una bestia, sino un apuesto y joven principe de cabellos azules como el mar. Entonces una voz dijo **

**-por fin el hechizo se ha roto **

**-quien eres tu? **

**-soy Sorrento el único sirviente que la malvada bruja dejo a los demas los elimino a todos **

**-de que hablas? **

**-hace mucho tiempo, una hechicera quiso casarce con el principe y cuando este la rechazo lo convirtio en una horrible bestia condenado a estar asi hasta que alguien aceptara casarce con él. Ahora por fin el principe Julian podra ser el mismo y feliz **

**-Julian? **

**-que pasa Shun? -dijo despertando y viendo a Shun hablar con Sorrento **

**-Como te sientes? **

**-muy feliz gracias a ti -en ese momento Shun se inclino para besarlo y el principe Julian le correspondio **

** OWARI **

**21/3/2002**


	3. Julian Nieves y los Siete Shoguns

**Saint Seiya**

**Julian Nieves y los 7 Shogun **

**ShunxJulian**

**Habiase una vez, en un reino lejano un malvado hechizero que todos los días le preguntaba al espejo magico que poseía... **

**_"Espejo de la Verdad..._ **

**_Espejo de la Iluminacion..._ **

**_Espejo que puedes ver más allá de lo evidente..._ **

_**Existe en esta tierra un ser mas bello que yo?..." **_

**Y el espejo siempre le respondia... **

**_"Yo que veo la verdad..._ **

**_que para mí no hay oscuridad..._ **

**_y que veo más allá de la apariencia..._ **

**_Os digo mí Lord No hay nadie más hermoso que tú..._ **

**-Con esto el hechiczero se retiraba satisfecho a sus planes maleficos. Pero lo que él no sabía era que en un reino vecino había nacido un joven principe de cabellos azules como el cielo y ojos del mismo color el cual con el paso del tiempo fue convirtiendose en un hermoso joven codiciado por todas las princesas, pero no tardo mucho en enterarse cuando una mañana al preguntarle al espejo este le contesto: **

**_"Yo que veo la verdad..._ **

**_que para mí no hay oscuridad..._ **

**_y que veo más allá de la apariencia..._ **

_**Os digo mí Lord que el bello Julian Solo principe de nuestro vecino reino es mas hermoso que vos..." **_

**-QUIÉN ES! EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS! **

**entonces el espejo mostro la imagen de Julian montando a caballo **

**-ESE CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE! ES SOLO UN CRÍO! **

**Entonces el malvado hechizero ideo un plan, primero mato al rey causandole una extraña enfermedad con su magia y luego se caso con la reina para poder deshacerse del principe y adueñarse del reino... **

**En esos días en el reino se iba a celebrar la fiesta de los 18 años del principe Julian y estaban invitados todos los principes y princesas de los reinos cercanos. Cuando empezo la fiesta fue la mejor que se haya visto, las mejores comidas, bebidas, adornos, musicas, nunca se había visto nada igual **

**-principe Julian sus padres quieren que conozca a unos principes del reino vecino, con el que recientemente firmanos un tratado de comercio **

**-eso es tan aburrido **

**-usted sabe que es su deber -luego se acercaron a un grupo de jovenes entre 17 y 22 años en el cual uno de ellos llamo la atencion del principe Julian, de unos 17 años pelo hasta los hombros y los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto. Su corazón dio un brinco **

**-bienvenidos a la fiesta espero que la disfruten **

**-muchas gracias por invitarnos -luego de eso pasaron toda la noche conversando y riendose juntos haciendo que las princesas se pusieran todas envidiosas. Poco después la fiesta termino y los principes se regresaban a su reino asi que el principe Julian se fue a despedir de ellos **

**-no es necesario que se vayan ahora, hay suficientes habitaciones para que se queden **

**-tenemos unos compromisos a los que no podemos faltar -explico el mayor **

**-ya veo -dijo tristemente **

**-pero puedes venir cuando quieras a vernos -finalizo el principe **

**Asi paso el tiempo, luego de unos años (2 ó 3) la reina murio y el malvado hechicero se volvio el único soberano y un día mando a traer a uno de los cazadores que acompañarian al principe y le pago para que lo matara. Cuando llego el día de la cacería salieron como, estaba previsto, al amanecer y cuando llegaron al lugar el cazador le dijo todo al principe y le dijo que corriera y se fuera lejos del reino, a lo cual el principe le dio las gracias y se fue pensando en tratar de llegar al reino de su amigo el principe Shun y sus hermanos, pero luego de mucho caminar, lo vencio el hambre, el cansancio y un poco el miedo y cayo tendido sobre el suelo. Poco despues una sombra aparecio y se llevo al principe **

**Cuando desperto el principe se encontro en un lugar que no conocía y vio a 7 hombres sentados en una mesa. Cuando uno de ellos se giro y el principe le vio dio un solo grito que hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos **

**-QUÉ HACE EL AQUI! -dijo apuntando a un hombre que lucia exactamente igual a su padrastro malvado **

**-no te confundas, yo soy Kanon de Seadragon, uno de los 7 shogunes que vigilan las fronteras entre los 7 reinos de los 7 paises, tu te has de referir a mí hermano Saga **

**-por favor que ese cuento del hermano gemelo malvado es muy viejo òó **

**-pues diceselo a Kurumada y los de la Toei quieres ----UUU **

**-y tú quien eres? -pregunto un chico mientras pulia una flauta **

**Entonces el principe les conto todo lo sucedido y como era que había acabado allí **

**-bueno, supongo que sera mejor que te escondas por aqui un tiempo hasta que veamos que podemos hacer -dijo otro que tenia unas alas en la espalda como de murcielago **

**-de acuerdo **

**Asi habian pasado unos meses de la desaparición de Julian y el principe Shun, preocupado porque ya no le escribía, decidio ir a verlo. Cuando le contaron las malas noticias sobre la posible desaparición del principe, noto de inmediato que algo andaba mal, pues él sabía que Julian conocia muy bien esos terrenos de caza. Asi que dando las gracias salio del palacio. El hechicero se preocupo y fue a contestar al espejo y este le contesto: **

**_"Yo que veo la verdad..._ **

**_que para mí no hay oscuridad..._ **

**_y que veo más allá de la apariencia..._ **

_**Os digo mí Lord que el bello Julian Solo principe de vuestro reino es mas hermoso que vos..." **_

**Con estose puso furioso y ordeno al espejo que le mostrara donde se encontraba y vio que estaba con Kanon y esto le dio una gran idea **

**El principe Julian se encontraba arreglando un poco las cosas cuando Kanon regreso **

**-pense que te habías ido con Sorrento? **

**-es que olvide algo **

**-que cosa? **

**-MATARTE! **

**-KANON! -muy tarde se dio cuenta el principe de que no era Kanon sino Saga quien había entrado, poco pudo hacer cuando Saga le arrojo un hechizo paralizante y le dio un veneno para que muriera lentamente y se fue dando grandes carcajadas. Cuando los shoguns regresaron y vieron al principe tirado supieron que algo andaba mal **

**Is: esto a sido obra de Saga sin duda **

**So: es obvio, pero que hacemos? **

**Ka: bueno como estamos en un cuento de hadas supongo que debemos esperar a que llegue un... -entonces se detiene y sale del set mientras saca el libreto y se acerca a la escritora del fic que esta sentada en una silla de director **

**-oye Lil es correcto esto de "un valiente y apuesto principe"? **

**-asi es **

**-tengo la corazonada de que es un yaoi, no? UU **

**-tienes muy buenas corazonadas sensei **

**Entonces regresa al set y continua **

**-un apuesto y valiente principe para que lo salve con un beso **

**Todos: no debería ser una princesa? Oó **

**Ka: no, estamos en un yaoi, cierto Lil? -todos miran a la escritora del fic **

**Todos: es un yaoi UUU **

**Kris: y quien se supone que es el principe? **

**So: pues se supone -dice revisando el libreto-que tenemos que llevarlo al pilar principal y colocarlo en un ataud y que en ese instante llega **

**Eo: pues vamos **

**Tal como decia el libreto los chicos fueron al pilar principal, pusieron el ataud y se sentaron a esperar **

**Eo: faltara mucho? **

**Ka: no lo creo -poco después llamaron a la puerta y entro el principe Shun **

**Shun: me dijeron unos adolescentes que habían visto traer aqui al principe Julian **

**So: no te engañaron, su cuerpo esta en ese altar -entonces Shun se acerco hasta él y dijo **

**-perdoname por no venir antes llegue muy tarde -en ese momento le dio un beso de despedida con lo cual el principe Julian se curo y se desperto **

**-Shun! me has salvado! gracias... mí amor...-entonces se besaron... **

**Shoguns: . argh! puaj! **

**yo: **

**Luego de eso destronaron al malvado de Saga, se casaron y fueron felices por siempre **

** OWARI **

**22/3/2002**


	4. El Shunciento

El Ceniciento 

Cuento de Hadas version Saint Seiya

Habia una vez, hace mucho tiempo una familia en la cual el padre habia enviudado recientemente quedandose unicamente con su hijo Shun, pero decidio que su hijo necesitaba una madre asi que se volvio a casar con una viuda proveniente de una aristocratica familia quien tenia dos hijos algo mayores que el suyo, llamados Jabu y Seiya

Sin embargo el padre de Shun, no tenia idea de lo malvada que era esta mujer, pero cuando murio su hijito si que lo supo cuando su madrastra tomo posesion de todo en el castillo. Atras quedaron esos dias felices en los que Shun jugaba libremente por los jardines o con sus mascotas, el pobre niño se volvio un prisionero en su propia casa. Era abusado por su madrastra y esclavizado por sus hermanastros. El pobre apenas recibia las sobras de la comida y todas las ropas andrajozas de Seiya y Jabu, incluso fue arrojado de su cuarto y condenado a dromir cerca de la chimenea debido a lo cual siempre despertaba cubierto de aquel tizne negro y se habia ganado el apodo de 'ceniciento'

Todo el día se oia "Ceniciento... seguido de cosas como "lava la ropa" "haz las camas" "alimenta a los animales" y cientos de cosas mas. Como resultado de tan poca comida y trabajo, el pobre Shun crecio muy delgado y palido, pero innegablemente mucho mas atractivo que sus hermanastros Seiya y Jabu, los cuales se desquitaban burlandose de el y su triste futuro.

Pero un día llego una invitacion a su hogas para una fiesta en el palacio donde el rey Daidarus (Albiore) escogeria a un prometido para la princesa June. La invitacion pedia que todos los hijos de buena familia del reino asistieran sin excepción, por eso Shun se había puesto muy feliz, ya que él también tendría que ir, pero cuando se lo comento a sus malvados parientes, Seiya y Jabu se comenzaron a reir, pero su madrastra no, ya que sabía que si Shun iba sus planes se arruinarian. Asi que le dijo

-si cumples con todas tus obligaciones a tiempo y ademas de preparar nuestros trajes arreglas el tuyo podras ir

Shun se emociono mucho y puso empeño en terminar con sus deberes, pero no lo logro gracias a sus hermanastros y madrastra. Cuando estos se fueron a la fiesta él pobre se quedo muy triste sentado en la entrada

Entonces aparecio una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios, alas blancas y ojos azules, entonces Shun admirado le pregunto

-¿eres mí hada madrina? - alo que la chica le contesto

-en realidad no, soy la actriz que interpreta el papel de Sailor Moon Super Star, estaba tratando de llegar al set para las filamciones en exteriores, te pasa algo?

Entonces Shun le cuenta todo y como la chica tenia corazón de mantequilla, le presto el traje de tuxedo mask y lo llevo en su auto hasta el palacio, pero solo se podria quedar hasta las doce de la noche porque luego tenia que llegar al set con el traje para el actor. Shun le dio las gracias y entro al palacio. Apenas entro llamo la atención de todos, incluida la princesa, quien se enamoro de inmediato de Shun y él de ella. Bueno, bailaron, se miraron etc., etc., etc. Cuando llego la hora Shun salio corriendo del palacio dejando caer un zapato en las escaleras antes de subirse al auto de la chica rubia y salir de alli.

-no te vayas! -grito la princesa

-no puedo quedarme -le contesto Shun- pero puedes quedarte con el zapato!

-pero lo que yo quiero de ti no es tú zapato precisamente! -fue lo último que le oyo decir a la princesa

Días Después

Luego de eso comenzo la busqueda por todo el reino con el zapato como única pista

-por amor de Dios! -exclamaba el rey Daidaros (Albiore)- ¿qué tan joven es este hombre que tiene tan pequeño pie?

-puede ser su majestad que sea descendiente de orientales, los hombres son de pie pequeño aunque sean adultos

-gran idea! Veamos en los registros! -dijo el rey

Asi fue como el sequito llego a la mansion de Shun y su familia, pero a Shun lo habían encerrado mientras que a sus hermanastros les probaban los zapatos. La princesa comenzo a curioesear en el recibidor y encontro el retrato de un hombre sumamente atractivo que tenia los ojos azules, y un bebe de dos años en sus brazos, esto llamo su atención puesto que los chicos tenian los ojos cafes, no se parecian en nada al hombre del cuadro asi que pregunto

-¿Quiénes son los del cuadro?

-es mí segundo marido -contesto la madrastra- murio hace unos años

-estos jovenes no son sus hijos ¿cierto?

-no, son de mí primer matrimonio

-y el bebe que sale en el cuadro?

-es el hijo que tuvo con su primera esposa, lamentablemente no esta con nosotros

En ese instante se escucho un estruendo en la cocina y los guardias fueron a ver, mientras la princesa decia

-si estaís mintiendo estareís en graves problemas

-princesa, os digo...

-princesa! Encontramos a este joven en la cocina y dice ser el hijo del dueño de este lugar

-pruebenle el zapato! Que esperan!

Y el zapato calzo perfectamente en el pie de Shun. Con lo cual Shun y la princesa Junet vivieron felices por muchos años mientras que su madrastra y hermanastros ysefueron a recoger estiercol y limpiar establos por todo lo que les quedaba de vida

FIN


End file.
